Chasing Light
by Angel Dave
Summary: Instead of just one, the GRE decided to send two operatives to Harran. What changes will the two bring to Harran? Would it be for the good? Or for the worse? Find out as both of the operatives comply their mission that will lead them to something what they didn't expect to face for their entire life.


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I published another story. Having school projects/requirements and exams is such a bother. After experiencing such sadistic things, I am finally free from school! Oh and also,maybe I'll be updating my other stories in April. Anyway, I got really hooked up to this game and decided to make a fanfic of it due to it's bad plot line. It was smooth sailing at first and then *SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO PLAYED BUT IS YET TO FINISH THE STORY*** **Jade's death happened. Crane could have save them both, I mean come on! Crane kept a single Antizin in his pocket right? He could have used it when both him and Jade was about to turn, danggit!*spoiler end*. Putting my sudden rant to the side. I hope you'll like this story guys. H****appy reading!~**

* * *

**Chasing Light - Introduction**

A plane can be seen approaching Harran, yes, Harran. Harran is currently under state of calamity due to a virus breakout that can't be contained causing for this city to be sealed off from other places, quarantined to be short.

And also, are you wondering why a plane is approaching a quarantined city? To answer your question, that is because this plane is no ordinary plane but a cargo plane owned by the Global Relief Efforts aka GRE that contains relief goods for survivors inside that city.

They drop the relief goods by chuting it from above and the rest is up to the survivors. But, there are two types of airdrops that GRE drops to Harran. One has food, first aid supplies, survival gears and such. The other one is most important, Antizin. Antizin is very crucial for survivors inside the quarantine zone or so what they are told.

The GRE sends in one-way video feed that let the survivors know inside the city that their on the way. But this time, only this time, GRE will be also dropping people to the city, keyword "people". They are GRE's operatives. Said people can be seen sitting at a bench inside the plane's cargo bay.

Both of them had parachutes on their backs and HUD goggles on their eyes. One has a short hair and the other had a short porcupine hair. Both of them looked tense. The one with a short hair rubbed his fingers while the other had just done praying. With a deep sigh, the guy with short porcupine hair spoke to the other.

"You ready, Crane?"

"Yeah" The other, named Crane, replied. To be honest, Crane was a bit startled by this question, now his wondering, is he really ready? Putting those thoughts to the side, he then asked the same question to the other guy. "What about you Dave? Are you ready?"

"Uh huh." The other replied with a grin, Crane smiled at the others positive ness. Behind that grin, he know that the other, his friend, brother-in-arms at the United States Marine Corps, Dave Tan, also is confuse if he really is ready. The both know it, after all they're best friends since high school.

"God, those people will be extremely disappointed if they learned that instead of Antizin being drop by the GRE, it was humans." Dave joked, as if trying to lessen the tension that they're both experiencing right now. Crane heard it and nods in agreement.

"But hey, what if they would mistook us as walking Antizins?" Dave continued while rubbing his chin with his hand.

"Nah nah. They wouldn't be that stupid to mistaken us as Antizins." Crane chuckled.

"Hmm… we'll know once we reach the ground." Dave replied smiling.

"HUD activated. Commence briefing."

As a steely female voice coming from the GRE via their earphones was heard, some things then appeared from their sight due to their goggles. Both of the operatives' expressions turned serious.

"Approaching Harran." The pilot exclaimed while Crane and Dave listened intently to what the GRE have to say.

"Data on the subject. Kadir Suleiman. A local political figure hired to maintain order after the outbreak. His brother Hassan died in a disease-related incident before we were able to evacuate him. Suleiman blamed the GRE for Hassan's death. He stole a highly sensitive which became his bargaining chip against the GRE. With instructions to publicize it if anything happened to him."

"Jump in ten seconds." The pilot exclaimed again. Dave nods to Crane who also did the same. Crane first stood up and approached the opening cargo door, Dave did a cross sign while mimicking what Crane did.

"Data on the subject. The stolen file. It details the incomplete process of synthesizing a cure for the virus. If implemented in its current state, the produced substance may be extremely toxic. Also the file contains a full description of the virus structure. Any attempt to use it would result to countless lives lost. It must be recovered."

"Now!" The pilot commanded. Crane jumped first and Dave followed.

Both operatives spread their hands to the side as they can feel gravity pulling them down to the ground. Dust particles soon filled their sights, and the sound of air filling their hearings.

While the GRE kept talking Dave yelled to Crane.

"What's the plan!?"

"What!?"

"What is the plan!?" Dave yelled louder this time.

"We'll talk about that after we reach the ground!"

"Okay!"

As they passed through the clouds and saw the city, they immediately opened their chutes to lessen their fall.

"Your GRE-issued radio can overcome that coming. It is your lifeline. Do not lose it."

"_I should remind Dave not to lose his radio. God knows how much of an airhead he is when it comes to objects." _Crane groaned as he mentally talk to his self.

"Suleiman has since gone underground and began using a different name. We have reasons to believe he now leads one of the two main factions operating within the city."

"_Hmm… Must remember Suleiman's face."_ Dave noted mentally.

"You are to find Suleiman and locate the stolen file in order to save mankind from a disaster of unprecedented proportions."

With those last words, Crane reached the city, unfortunately, he's chute was stuck on a post. Crane immediately removed his self from the chute and harshly fell to the ground. He groaned and took a breather but then he heard someone talk and what's worst? The voice came in front of him.

"I told you that wasn't a normal drop chute."

Crane raised his head and saw three personnel in front of him. Wearing clothes that had a yellow stripe on it. The person from left and right had a mask covering their faces, while the one in the center doesn't have one. Seems like he's pretty confident about his looks. Crane can already see trouble just by judging on their looks.

"Break his legs. Then take him to Rais." The guy on the center said.

Looks like Crane's right, they really are trouble.

"_First day and immediately this? Ugh!" _Crane mentally groaned. Knowing that he really is in danger, he immediately pointed his sidearm to the three.

"Back up! All of you!"

The guy in the middle raised his hands in the air, but not dropping the crowbar on his right hand.

"Stop! Loud noises draw them!"

Crane knows that what the guy is doing is a diversion as he can see the two from the left and the right moved, flanking him. And on that moment, Kyle Crane knows he really is screwed.

Seeing the chance to attack, the guy on the right then smacked Crane on the head with his pipe, breaking mostly the half side of his goggles causing it to have a web-like crack. Crane fell to the ground and was sent a barrage of kick from the three. As if seeking revenge, Crane immediately pointed his gun to the one who attacked him and pulled the trigger of his pistol, killing the one who attacked him and stopping the attacks of the remaining two.

Crane, including the remaining two hostiles then heard a loud, growling scream from the distance.

Knowing that things are about to worsen, both of the hostiles fall back leaving Crane lying on the ground. Crane holstered his gun but then he heard rapid footsteps and the growl getting closer. Crane looked to source of the sound and immediately backed away as he saw the source of the scream, a viral.

Unfortunately, he's not able to stand up. He tried to block the viral but ended up the negative answer, the viral grabbed his left arm with both hands and bite his left arm. Hearing the sound of his flesh being munched isn't pleasant.

Cranes efforts of stopping the viral from munching his left arm is futile. Suddenly, he saw Dave jumped from a rooftop and kicked the zombie on the head. Dave them immediately picked Crane up and moved to the other side of the street but stopped when he saw other zombies running to them.

Having no other options left, Dave hurriedly move to the open house he can find. As Dave struggled carrying Crane to the available house he just found, he then heard something hard hitting something behind them, the noise of a person hitting the ground just confirms Dave's current thought.

Another survivor is here. Dave mentally prayed that this survivors would be on the good side not the bad side. At the corner of both of the operative eyes, they saw a girl jumped a zombie from an awning and stomped its head with her foot.

"Come on, we have to move!" Someone behind them spoke. Dave turned his head around to see the owner of the voice and saw a guy. The guy then helped moving Crane. Thanks for the strangers help, their moving speed increased a lot.

"Let's get him off the street." The girl earlier exclaimed. Moving first in front of them, the girl then opened a metal door and closed it when the boys passed the door. After putting Crane to the ground, the three then sat, panting heavily.

"Man that was close! We are deeply indebted to you guys." Dave spoke while trying to catch his breath.

"No sweat man." The stranger guy replied.

"Tower, this is Jade. Get sickbay ready. Got a guy with a bad head wound…" The girl now named Jade spoke to her communication microphone. She examined Crane for a while and saw the bite on his left arm "and a bite on one arm."

"Oh shit! Amir's hurt?" A voice on the radio, coming from a guy asked worriedly.

"No… but I'm bring two guys back to the tower. The other is not bitten by the way."

"Are they one of us?" The guy on the radio asked again. Jade gave Crane and Dave a look and replied.

"We'll see."

Hearing that, Crane closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

The zombies banging the metal door and the growls stopped, leaving a pregnant silent between the three.

"So… what happens when you're bitten?" Dave asked, putting the silence out.

"You'll turn into one of those zombies." Amir spoke, answering Dave's question shocking the undercover agent of the GRE to widen his eyes.

"Is there a way to prevent that from happening?" Dave said frantically.

"No." Hearing that, Dave slumped to the ground and looked worriedly to his sleeping friend.

"Shit."

"But we can postpone it from happening." Jade said, giving Dave a new hope.

"There is?" In an instant, Dave then hold Jade on the shoulders surprising Jade and Amir at the sudden physical contact but remained cool nonetheless.

"If there is a way, please tell me." Dave pleaded. Jade can see the hopelessness and sighed.

"If you kindly let go of me, I'll tell you." Jade spoke. Dave realized what he has done and let go of her as he apologized.

"Do you know what an Antizin is?" Jade asked.

"Antizin? What's that?" Dave asked, he heard that word from the GRE but he doesn't really know what it does, only that it is crucial for survivors inside the quarantine zone. Amir step upped and explain what an Antizin is and what is it for.

"Oh, I see. So there is no cure? Only suppressants?" The two survivors nodded answering Dave's question.

"Damn, acquiring Antizin really is needed. So, we have to wait for the GRE to drop Antizin huh?"

"Now that's where the problem starts." Jade said.

"Problem?" Dave asked.

"Every time there's an Antizin drop, Rais's men always gets to it first. The bad guys you encountered earlier with yellow stripes on them are one of Rais's men." Amir concluded.

"And if you really need Antizin, you have to be faster than them, of cou-." Jade added but a feral growl from somewhere stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"We'll finish talking later but for now, let's focus on taking your friend to the 'Tower'." Jade speak seriously, taking a stretcher on the corner.

Dave didn't bother asking what Jade is talking about and just helped Amir putting Crane on the stretcher and lifting it with Dave on the front and Amir on the back while Jade is guarding them. Dave analyzed the streets they passed through and learned what the virus did to the people roaming now dead but still walking. He can only hope that when they recovered the stolen file from Suleiman, a cure will really be created.

After passing the stairs, a closed metal door can be seen in front of them. Jade knocked three times on the left side of the door and two times to the right. Dave asked what the knock is all about and was answered by Amir that it was like a secret code. You have to mimic what Jane did so that the other side will know that you're a part of the Tower.

When they finally entered the room, they were entranced by violet lights and … rubbles. The stairs are destroyed and the elevator to the second floor are unavailable so the people guarding the entrance to the second floor helped them up on taking Crane to the second floor.

"Who are those guys?"

"They better not make some trouble here."

Dave can hear those words come out from the mouths of the people looking at them. As they were about to enter the elevator to the twentieth floor something on his pants vibrated. Knowing what it is all about Dave then though of something as an excuse to get back outside.

"Uhh … I-I think I have to pee." Dave said a bit embarrassed making the two survivors chuckle.

"Well, you can when we reach the upper floor." Amir said.

"I'm really sorry but I can't take it anymore, what if we get stuck in the elevator? What if-"

"Ugh, just go if you really wanted to." Jade replied, annoyed by Dave's antics.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Dave replied, with that he left and was about to outside but the door is closed again. The guard saw him and asked.

"Where do you think you're going new guy?"

"Uhh … pee?" Dave replied, God he's going to make a reputation as the "broken pipe guy" if he keeps using pee as an excuse.

The guard laughed and opened the door. Dave hurriedly went out as soon as the door was opened.

"Don't let the biters bite your pipe now okay?" The guard laughed again. Dave felt more embarrassed than he was before. Dave then looked for a rooftop away from the guards view. When he reached a rooftop, he then took a black radio from his pocket's pocket and dialed a number on it. When the radio beeped for two times, affirming that the number he dialed is valid, he then put the radio at the side of his face.

"Ministry of Defense, do you copy."

"We can hear you loud and clear, Agent TR12. Report."

* * *

**OC Name: Dave Tan  
Height: 6"3  
Attitude: You'll see at the later chapters. XD  
Specialties: Just like Crane, but he's faster but a bit weaker than Crane.  
**

* * *

**That's where the introductions end. Thank you for reading. If there is any problem or suggestions guys, please, don't hesitate to hit the review button and post it. So guys, what do you think of Dave? Will he be a possible threat or someone who would help Crane until the end? There are changes in the story like Amir's fate. What do you think will happen now that Harran already had not just two, but three GRE operatives. Well, stay tuned if you want to find out. Also, please don't forget to leave a review guys. God Bless.**

**-Angel Dave~**


End file.
